


This Time, You've Gone Too Far

by Dogstar



Category: Transformers, Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the Crimson_Optics commentfic fest. Starscream's life belongs to Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, You've Gone Too Far

The end, if he let it come, would be swift, his fingers buried in main energon line in Starscream's chest, pectoral plates ripped asunder.

"I-" Starscream rasped, falling silent as fingers flexed threateningly. The Seeker had a fine sense of self preservation, if not one of properly subordinate behavior. Reminders were in order.

"Your life is **mine**." Megatron growled, and tightened his grip. Energon began to flow from the lines under his claws. "The Decepticon army is **mine**. My empire is **mine**."

"Yours!" Starscream nodded a bit frantically. His fuel system would be flashing warnings to his HUD of urgently dropping levels, non-critical systems dropping offline in involuntary reflex to prepare for stasis lock.

"You've gone too far, this time," Megatron almost purred. "Perhaps I should rid myself of a traitor once and for all."

"Lord Megatron, no! I beg of you!" Starscream pleaded.

Megatron sent a silent ping demanding immediate attendance to Hook. "Perhaps I won't. I wonder which is faster, Hook making his way here from the repair bay, or you'll bleed dry and seize up from lack of energon." Starscream's gaze was intent, full of equal parts fear and hatred. It was **delicious**. "Shall we see?"

The Seeker hit the far wall of the throne room with a clatter, sliding down to lie in a quickly expanding pool of glowing energon. Megatron smiled.


End file.
